Greenie Chapter 17
Roy found deep space fascinating but he decided that he liked the surface of a planet better and seeing a sky and an horizon was just more his thing. So he got up and went inside and this suite and said to Partner, who was right behind him while he looked on his PDD. “Still almost an hour till dinner,let's make the most of this suite. I don't think we will ever travel in this style again. ”Partner agreed with a sneezing snort and pushed his head into Roy's back. He took a dip into the suites own not so little pool, the small Union School back on Green Hell had a gym an pool only a little bigger than this one. After that he placed his Bio Seal suit into the Auto Dresser and said. “System refresh and clean this garment.” While the system worked on his things he checked out the Hygiene automatics in the bath room and marveled at the long list of hygiene options the system displayed in the mirror just for human males and brushed over the Luxury Full Body Hand wash , but stopped halfway through the program. He didn't like his privates washed by robotic hands, no matter how soft and life like they were and rather did that himself. That the machine gave him a skin deep force field shave where a force field sharper than any blade sliced less than a micron over his skin and vaporized facial hair and dead skin cells. This was quite pleasurable, not that he had more than a few soft stubble here and there. Finally he felt as clean and scrubbed as a new born; as he went into the Master bed room he found Partner lying there on its back with its front legs folded to his massive chest and his big hind legs sticking up , in the now huge bed as it had adjusted to Partner;s size. He laughed. “Seems you know your way around Luxury Suites better than me. Partner blinked at him and sneezed, then closed its eyes. Roy knelt on the bed and hugged the big beast and said. "I don't think you are a Fury Hound or an Imperial Hound. No Mr. Partner, you are a lazy Sleepy Hound.” Then he rubbed Partner's belly with both hands and Partner closed the red glowing eyes and snorted deeply satisfied. With a sigh Roy straightened, go up and said. “Well I think it might be just as well. You can stay and sleep. I go for dinner with that pretty lady. Just don't eat any of the furniture. I am sure I can't afford paying even for the pillows.” Partner send emotions and images to assure Roy it would behave. Again he checked his PDD and It was now a few minutes before eight, just then the door announced Cara. So he went to meet her at the door and stopped in his tracks as he saw her. Cara wore her long straight hair now up in a loose knot behind her back, only a few strains had escaped and dangled charmingly from the sides of her head. Instead of her velvet suit, she had on a midnight blue shoulder free dress with fine silver seams that matched her hair. Something shiny and black encased her legs and her feet were in pointed and heeled pumps. She wore long gloves made of a similar translucent black smoky material and held a small silvery purse. On her lips an impish smile. Roy stepped back and said, “Wow you sure look nice Ma'am." She smiled demurely and said. "I am glad you think so." He wore his green and brown spotted Bio seal suit and all terrain boots."Do you think I need to get into something like that too?" "If you like of course. I bet you have great legs! They have nice boutiques at the main concourse and I bet your auto dresser has some nice things programmed." "Great legs?" "Well if you wear what I do to everyone will see your legs and I think they might look nice" Roy blushed. "Oh! No I meant if I should perhaps put a fancy suit on. I did wear one not so long ago.” Thinking about that dinner made him also think about his parents again. She felt his sudden pain and just touched his hand. He swallowed hard and said. “I better get changed as you might not want to be seen with a Backwater planet hick, like me.” He asked her in and then used the Auto Dresser and asked it to put him into a Tux. The machine took a minute longer until it was able to accommodate his wishes as he said to the system. “Don't touch the gun and keep the boots.” Now he felt he was dressed more to the occasion and she gave him an approving nod. “Yes that is better, you do clan up nicely.” “I doubt I have been cleaner in my life, that bath room had an interesting feature.” A girlish smile reached her eyes and made them sparkle as she said. “Yes I can imagine that the Full Body Hand wash option is something one needs to get used to.” She added. “I never did and don't use it.” He agreed. “Somethings are not meant to be automated.” They went to the elevators and she asked." How do you feel?" "I am not sure I feel anything at all, kind of numb perhaps, about my parents and all that is going on." "In time you will find your balance. I am certain." They both took one of the elevators down. Passengers of many different species mingled in the spacious lobby. No one really paid any attention to the giant view port and deep space. To him the thought alone of taking a swim in a sizable pool while traveling faster than light was mind blowing. Carla leaned closer to him and said. “Most of them have seen Deep Space many times before and most of the passengers have traveled before.” He sighed. “I guess I am the only Backwater Hick on this luxury ship.” Again her smile was most charming as she said. “I think you should never lose that sense of wonder.” She offered her arm and nodded towards other couples and Roy did as they did. Then she said, “Besides, there are almost 12,000 passengers in the D,E and F Decks;most of which had never traveled before either. I think that it is simply very difficult to raise a sense of wonder in modern Union Citizens.” She gestured towards the view screen, not that they come up to see that. “Those passengers below are locked up?” “No Eric of course not, but they have restaurants and amusements that are more affordable on their deck levels. They can freely move all around the ship.” Cara turned quite a few heads as they entered a large room with many round tables. Each table was covered with white table cloth, set with fine, decked with fragile looking glasses glasses and decorated with Candles and flowers. Humans and non humanoids from all over the Union stood in small groups and talked or had already occupied some of the decorated tables. Some of the Non Human Aliens he recognized easily like the Ult and Pertharian, but many he had no names for and for the first time he wished he had paid more attention in school and did all the uploads required. She said in a quiet tone." No worries, you can upload all you need on Sares. We are the ones inventing that technology and have perfected it long before the humans on Terra discovered the use of fire.” He smirked at her and said. “Yes I think I have to do that. I feel totally ignorant and now I understand why there has to be school. Not that I really wanted to leave Green Hell, but I guess it will be there when I return." Again she gifted him with a charming warm smile and she said. "Yes it will be there and I do think you have matured much today." Roy looked around taking in all the new sights. "I never had that much happening in just one day.” He frowned and hung his head and added. “Do you think it is wrong to have a fancy dinner with such a beautiful lady on the day I heard my parents died?” “There is no one but you who can decide that. If you think it is wrong then we can go and eat something brought to our rooms. We can go a few decks below, there is a Swine and Dine and a McDonald's and you might enjoy them more than this set up. If you rather be alone then that is alright as well.” “No that wouldn't be nice to you and you are all dressed up and all that. “ He sighed. "Is there something wrong with me? I don't feel sad , at least I don't think so.” “Everybody is different and there will be a time of grief I am sure. Since I can sense your feelings I don't think you and your parents had a very strong emotional connection and maybe it was severed many years ago. I can not tell you how to grief or what to feel. No one can, but I have a little piece of wisdom for you. Something a very special man once told me when I lost someone who was very dear to me “Live your life day by day. No one except perhaps the Narth knows what will be tomorrow. We can't change the past, we can't see the future. So all that is left is live for today. It's not what you take along but what you leave behind.” “That sounds like some real good advice. I could not even begin to guess what my future holds. One thing is certain I am not becoming a scientist!" She laughed and said. “No I think that is a fair prediction. Whatever life holds for you it, I doubt you end up working in a lab.” She steered towards the central table, a few beings mostly humanoids already sat there. Roy pulled out a chair for her and waited till she sat and only then sat down himself. She leaned over." One thing I must say your manners are impeccable. You are quite the gentleman despite your age.” He blushed and said. Uncle Sam insisted on these things all the time and he always said: gender equality is good and fine, but a woman is also a lady and a man is still a man.” He also insisted that it does not hurt to pay attention to your fellow beings with courtesy and respect." "Your Uncle Sam sounds to be quite a person!" Roy's eyes lit up. “Oh yes he is. Uncle Sam is smart and strong and never ever lies. He was an active Marine and served with the Deadly Ghosts before he retired. I miss him already!" She raised an eye brow and deep respect showed in her face." He served with the Gray Ghosts?” Roy nodded. “Yes, he never talked much about it but that was his Unit.” “You do know what that is right?" "I know the GalNet Info version, and I know some bits and pieces of what he told me. He shared much about the Marines with me but rarely talked about his unit or what they had done." "I seen the picture on the bottle and now I can see his images in your mind. I am pretty sure your Uncle Sam is no other than Master Sergeant S. Brown. The highest decorated Marine in Union History. He is almost as legendary as the Eternal Warrior himself, but then Immortals don't count. Roy said. “You wouldn't say that in his presence. He told me once how he fought the Pertharian and how Stahl showed up to fight with them. I know Uncle Sam and he respects few and fears nothing but you should see him when he talks about this Admiral.” “Yes I know, Admiral Stahl has this effect on people no matter the race. He was the one who shared that little piece of wisdom with me.” Roy saw some of the same light in her eyes as in the ones of Uncle Sam as she said that. Cara unfolded a napkin and placed it in her lap and said. “The Marine First Recon Battalion, nicknamed the Gray Ghosts are one of the oldest and the most Elite Unit there is. Not known by many but those who do have the utmost respect.” “You know a lot about the Military.” “Roy, this dress might be a little deceiving but I am in the Military. I am an Officer in the PSI Corps.” “Oh right, I forgot.” Then he blushed and hoped she didn't read his mind.” Before she could say something to him, a man in a black uniform who had joined the table only a few moments after Roy and Cara leaned forward so he could better look Roy's gorgeous companion. The man had pale blue skin color, he said. ”The Saresii are known for beauty but you are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Cara lowered her lashes and said softy. “Thank you for the compliment and coming from a Thauran and a Union Fleet officer is especially appreciated, Commander Swytor” Roy found that his staring was actually a bit rude. To him it appeared as if the man was undressing the woman with his mind. Cara added an afterthought and said. “No matter of visual inspection will yield the answer you seek, Commander, but yes I am a genetic woman.” Now the Thauran blushed and he turned into a shade of purple. With an embarrassed cough he said to everyone and no one in particular. “One has to be careful with ones thoughts when a Saresii is on the table.” There were room for twelve dinner guests at this table, and the four others who were already here laughed in a bored fashion and returned to their individual conversations. Roy asked Cara."What was that about?" She glanced once more at the Fleet Officer and then said. "On Sares there are two kinds of women and to differentiate we call one kind Genetic Women and the other kind Non genetic.” Roy almost scratched his head, but knew that this wasn't the place for such gestures and he wished he had paid more attention at school.”I had no idea there were two kinds.” She leaned even closer and explained. ”Our males dress and look just like females and judging by his behavior and thoughts, he found me attractive but he wondered if I really was a woman or just looking like one." Roy's chin dropped. "What kind of idiot is that? He could not tell? That guy must be blind. A guy in a dress looks ridiculous and you look totally awesome." Her eyes sparkled with hardly contained amusement. "He is not what he seems indeed, but you would be surprised not even we Saresii can distinguish who is and who isn't. Our males look in every way like women and most of them are real beauties." "Why would they want to do that? I mean dress up like that? Do they have their..uhm removed?" Cara put her gloved hands to her lips and giggled then she said. "Some have, some don't. Saresii have not procreated in the old fashioned biological way for a almost a million years. These things were not really needed.” Roy's ear turned red as his thoughts turned to subjects, he of course knew about but did not want to think about with a beautiful older woman who happened to be a mind reader next to him. “Not needed, well...” She obviously had a fabulous time seeing him squirm and said. “It was only after we became Union Members and became friends with the Terrans and Sarans did we re-discovered the fun in sex.” Roy wasn't sure if he should find this conversation fascinating or embarrassing. She however carried on saying. “Of course most of our children are born in external wombs. the Genetic codes of a pair is combined by medical experts in a clinic." Waiters placed glasses of water before them and she thanked the server and then continued to explain. "About one million standard years ago, Sares was much like Terra, males dominated the world in politics, work and most aspects of society. We then got dragged into a war by others and eventually lost that war. Many thousand colonies were destroyed and many billion Saresii died. Many of the men were gone and had died in the war .A female Saresii named Deepa Lydaa led a revolt and they killed the Old Council. One of the woman revolting with Deepa was Colira Demase. She became the first woman to become leader of all that is Saresii. Deepa placed herself into an exile and left Sares on a quest to both find redemption and a new way to defeat the Dark Ones.” Carla took a sip of water and kept on giving him a little lecture in Saresii history. “Colira wasn't a good leader and she blamed male aggression and the male superiority complex with the mess. Her fanatical hate of all that was male became a way of life for over 200,000 years. Simply to survive and escape the random killings some men dressed up like women to hide and to adapt. They continued to do so ;to be able to obtain work and employment. To get government benefits and so forth. It all somehow evolved and now all of our men look and dress like women and behaved like females. We never went back and after that much time it became our culture. The male gender was still needed for the important genetic pool. Since an all female race in terms of genetics is doomed as the genetics of both genders are necessary for genetic diversity and health. After we joined the Union about 500 years ago, especially the Terrans and the Pan Sarans found this fact amusing, but even most of them have either forgotten or accepted the fact of our gender issue.” Roy had remained silent and listened throughout her explanation and then he shrugged. “I must admit the idea is about as alien to me as that Garbini over there but I see nothing really wrong with it." The other guests still paid little attention to them, but the bearded Commander said looking at Roy. "You certainly don't look like a Saresii and I noticed your huge gun, are you a body guard?" "No Sir, I am a Greenie!" "I see." He had clearly never heard of a Greenie and made a bland face. Cara smiled at him. "He is a Native from Green Hell and he is one of those famous teenagers who walk like that through the jungles of Green Hell like you would stroll down the beaches of Para.” The man gasped. “I thought this report I read about Teenagers surviving unprotected on Green Hell was a news hoax. I have seen the most hair raising stories of that gahstly planet. If you ask me it is a waste of time. We should drop a Spore bomb and that Hell Hole is clean overnight and then we can put it to good use.” A double chinned woman next to Cara chimed in as if she was asked and said. “It must be a horrible place to live.” Roy clenched his fist and was about to tell that arrogant bastard a few choice words of his, but Cara placed her gloved hand on his arm and said quietly. “Don't let his ignorance upset you, I deal with him in a little while. He isn't what he claims to be. I could not receive his thoughts if he was a Commander.” Roy was about to tell her that he wanted to fight his own battles but then thought about it. He had enough excitement for one day and let it be. A melodic gong interrupted Roy's thoughts and five men two women led by a reptilian Alien in silver Uniforms approached the table and everyone was standing up. The Reptilian had three black stripes on his silvery sleeves and wore a silver shield cap. He took that cap off, put it under his left am and gave the guests present a stiff nod. The Lizard looked big and dangerous despite the somewhat gaudy uniform. “Welcome Guests and Travelers aboard the Silver Swan, my Ship. I am Captain Zuyyyzzzuz and yes I am aware I am a Shiss. However there is no cause for alarm. I am a Union Citizen and so are several generations of my family. We are the good kind of Shiss.” Some of the guests actually laughed at that. Roy had no idea why this was funny. From what he knew Shiss were enemies of the Union. The Shiss had an elongated skull, yellow eyes and fine scaled greenish skin. He was the tallest being in the room and he had four arms and he spoke with a distinctive hissing lisp. “He held up his upper arms. “Since no one here on this ship could pronounce my name, you all may call me Captain Zuyzz like my crew and my wife does. After fifty year living among humans even I have trouble with it.” Again this statement produced a few laughs. He waited a few seconds and then said. "As it is tradition aboard the Silver Swan and all Gray Lines Luxury Liners, guests are treated to a little refreshment every time we leave a Port of call on our cruise. So enjoy this dinner and thank you for choosing Silver Lines and I personally wish you a pleasant journey.” Roy wondered what the F Deck passengers got. Cara leaned over. "A free Soda and a Burger." The Captain sat down and so did everyone else. Waiters brought soup right away. The waiter said to Roy. "Cream of Trolom Soup, with fresh Troloms." He watched the others and then started to eat, mimicking Cara's moves. the soup wasn't bad at all it it even smelled a little like a Jungle plant he knew. The soup was thick, white creamy and had little brown pieces in it, that tasted meaty and looked like macaroni noodles. Cara explained. "Troloms come from across the Bridge all the way from M31. These are small fungus worms. The ThreeOz raise them in farms, Troloms became a hit as many species including humans and Saresii love the taste." Roy's face however showed clearly what he was thinking as he fished one of the brown things out of the soup and said. “Worms?” She nodded. “Don't worry they are cooked. You humans eat Snails, worms, insects and live Oysters for ages.” “Not on Green Hell, we don't.” “Do you like the taste?” He still looked at it. “Yes, they are good. I just liked them much better before I knew they were worms.” “They are symbiont life forms and part mushroom and grow stationary like plants.” He started spooning the soup now with more gusto. “Mushrooms, I can live with that.” He paused once more and asked. “If they come from across the Bridge they must be real expensive!" She nodded. "Hundred grams go for seventy Unions and there are at least 100 grams in each bowl." The corpulent woman sitting next to the Cara who had made that uninvited negative comment about Green Hell was busily chatting with a thinner woman with shrill make up and a towering blue hair doo; raised her chubby hands and called one of the waiters. “Do get me more soup, good man. It's not everyday I eat real Troloms.” Again Cara commented. "This you should not do when at a fine dinner. It is frowned upon and considered bad manners." Roy seeing the other guests faces said. “Judging by the faces of the others, I can tell.” Cara said. "That fat woman and her friend won the Cruise trip in a Contest. She does not know it yet, but she won't sit here the next dinner and be back down in B Deck.” "It must be amazing to be able to read everyone's thoughts.!" "Once we are on Sares we can raise your Heidelberg Psi Index and I am sure with you it will be especially easy as you have your mother's genes." The waiters removed the soup bowls and a new course was served. Deep plates heaped with steaming strange black oval things where placed before each guest in a perfectly choreographed ceremony where everyone got their food at the same time. Whatever it was it smelled divine. The waiter who served Roy was a Spindlar used his telescopic arms to place a basket with white bread next to his plate. He said. “Mussels from Neo Napoli in an Italian sauce of Terran raised tomatoes, real Italian wine and herbs from from Baltico." Cara took a silvery tool that looked like scissors were made to clamp these mussels and she scooped a little piece of orange looking stuff out of the black shell using a small fork. Again Roy did it the same way. Some guests and even the Captain however used their hands, using the clamp shells like pinchers to scoop the meat or whatever it was out of the other shells. Cara gracefully dabbed her mouth and took a sip from the wine she had received. "It is perfectly alright to eat them also with your hands. I prefer the tools as it is less messy and I do wear gloves." Roy used the tool like she did. "I sure love the look of those gloves on you, makes you look real elegant.” "Well thank you. Now I am especially glad I chose to wear them." He remembered Melissa wearing similar ones at the Prom. So he repeated what she had said. "A must with a shoulder free dress. Melissa a friend of mine would say." Cara actually giggled. "She is quite right!" The Captain had made small talk with others and now turned his attention to Cara. "It is always a special honor to have you as a passenger aboard, Colonel, how is the President?” "I have always been fond of Gray Lines attention to the little details, that make all the difference and the President is fine as far as I know. He had pressing business so he did take the Space Borne One back to Pluribus." The Captain was pleased and said "Your compliments honors my ship, the crew and our company ." The Captain now looked at Roy." I assume you are the Gentleman staying in our Executive Suite. Are you traveling on business?" Roy was totally unprepared as he was busy with his mussels. Especially the sauce and the fresh bread was delicious and he was disappointed that he could not order seconds. He answered. "No Sir I am going to Sares." The Captain nodded and then paid attention to someone else. A waiter leaned towards Roy and said. “Sir, we seem to have counted wrong and we have a plate Mussels left over, would you care for more?" He glanced to Cara and she managed to say yes with just a wink. As he was digging into his second helping she explained. " If they offer it is quite alright." "That I call luck. I was just thinking about a second plate." She said even quieter. "I know and I suggested it to the waiter. He was very receptive to my mental suggestion as he had indeed one left over. I just helped him to steer him to you." He almost dropped his tool and whispered back:"You can make others do what you want?" "I am not very good at it, there are Saresii who can do that much better, and it is of course against the law. I am sure you know the Kermac have built their huge empire on an ability like this. “If I do it I can only suggest what is there already." "Still those Psionics sure are helpful." After the mussels the waiter came with another soup, It was perfectly clear and only a little yellow fruit on the side. Cara warned him just as he reached for a spoon. “That is no a soup. It is to clean your fingers after eating the mussels. The lemon is there to give it scent and cleaning power." He saw the amused faces of the other guests and heard the giggles as they all watched the fat lady spooning it. The Union Fleet Commander on Roy's side leaned forward and said looking at Cara. “President, Space Borne One, did I hear that right? You don't claim to know the President of the United Stars?” The Captain answered for her. “She didn't claim anything Commander. The Colonel traveled with the President.” The Thauran Commander mumbled something and Cara said coldly. “Commander Swytor, I see you wear the Silver Elephant ribbon. I didn't know they still issue that.” He looked down on his own ribbon display and said. “I got that defeating a boarding party of Nul.” She kept smiling. “Ah and I thought you got it for telling tall lies.” He inflated his cheeks and said angry. “You calling me a liar? Who do you think you are?” She tapped at a little silvery brain pin, she wore like a piece of jewelry pinned to her dress.”I am Colonel Cara Halvagh, United Stars Army.” His pale bluish skin lost much of its hue and he gasped. “PSI Corps?” “I have a good mind calling Fleet MP and telling them there is a Commander who doesn't know that the Elephant Medal was an unofficial decoration from the last Y'All invasion and has been issued by Admiral McElligott for Civilian Freighter captains assisting the Fleet. I might also tell them that this Commander is not Psi Shielded and purchased the Uniform and the Medals at GalNet.” The Captain got up. “He claimed to travel on urgent Fleet Business, Silver Lines always accommodates the Fleet wherever we can, we fell for a scammer!” Just then Roy felt Danger. It did not come from the embarrassed looking fake Commander. It was stronger and more intense than ever before. He bolted up so fast his chair fell back and he interrupted the scene and said. “Captain, the ship is terrible danger. Call for help!” The Shiss already annoyed by the situation managed to look very angry even to a human. "Nonsense, young man. The Ship is in capable hands, we have the finest and best safety measures and we are on safe well established routes, deep in Union space!" The feeling in Roy became even more intense, as if an electric current was sizzling through every fiber of his body and he did not know what to do or how to react. But then no one could say or do anything as sharp jolt suddenly shook the entire ship and alarm sirens begun to wail The Captain doused himself with wine. Waiters lost their balance plates and food flew everywhere. There was an instant panic of screaming guests, the fat woman screaming the loudest, especially after the lights flickered and went out for a moment. The huge view port on the far side of the dining hall showed the reason. A big ugly and quite dangerous looking ship was out there and close enough so it could be seen. The lights came back on, the Captain was already halfway across the Dining hall towards the Elevators closely followed by two of his officers. Cara still sat at the table, dabbed tomato sauce of her dress with her napkin and said. “You are quite right, Roy. We are in danger, out there that is a Pirate Ship and there are two more close by and within range of my abilities.” A business man shook his fist towards the ship. “Pirates, here on a major traffic route deep in Union Space how dare they?” The woman with the tall hair doo pointed her finger in an accusing way at the Thauran. “You are an Officer of the fleet! Do Something!” He raised both hands. “I am not an Officer , I am an actor. I am doing research for my next role.” Over loud speakers a voice came on and said. “Passengers of the Silver Swan, we are forced to inform you that we are under attack by a fleet of six large Pirate vessels. They demand our surrender. As we are are not armed we must comply. Our shields are not meant to deflect weapon fire. There are too many and we can not outrun them.” The fat lady screamed at the Commander simply ignoring the fact that this was just a scam artist ."Where is your fleet? Why can't we even safely travel? You get all that money in taxes. I demand that you do something!" The exposed con man looked around in panic just as they did. Pirates didn't care if he was a con man or an artist. If they saw him in Uniform his fate was sealed. Carla tried to calm everyone and said. “I am sure fleet is informed and they already sending help.” No one listened to her. She said to Roy. “This is the most brazen attack of pirates in decades. Roy clenched his fists."I doubt the pirates go for all this risk if they did not have a good plan and a reason for attacking this ship." "Your feelings are quite correct. I am almost certain the Wurgus delegation over there is that reason!" She pointed at a group of Aliens sitting all by themselves on a table and did not act in that panicked fashion most of the other guests. To Roy they appeared especially ugly. Their bodies were somewhat humanoid as they had legs and arms and one head, but their heads looked a lot like a fresh butchered and plucked chicken. Again the PA came on and a rough voice said." If everyone cooperates this will be over soon. We want your valuables, a few pretty women and hundred decent strong men. We pick from the Rich first so most of you will be quite safe. Now stay where you are, we will come to you. Defy us and you all die.” It didn't take long the door flew open and eight men and a robot came in. Some of the rugged group were humanoid and some are not; but they were heavily armed with blasters, bolters and missile launchers. The biggest of them roared." I am Captain Okkhmer the Gruesome and looking at this fine collection of useless and spineless scum I think we hit the jackpot. He pointed at Cara and proclaimed. “I am going to have some fun with that Saresii beauty over there. if she is a girl that is. If not I will kill him slowly just to make him scream like a girl.” He lowered his gun and said. “Now who of you is Roy Masters?” Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters